<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afterparty by intellexual_asexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753842">Afterparty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual'>intellexual_asexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ego Short Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), CrankGameplays - Fandom, Markiplier TV (Web Series), Unus Annus - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>i am really sad now dssdjgkfjd, no beta we die like actor mark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unus and Annus prepare for their death, but something's off...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Unus &amp; Annus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ego Short Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afterparty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am in a MoodTM so here take this *throws this at you and runs away giggling*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is November 13, 2020. The time is 11:59 pm, and Unus and Annus are sitting side by side in the Manor’s backyard, a digital clock there in front of them. The seconds are counting down. <em> 21, 20, 19… </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Annus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Unus?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 18, 17, 16, 15… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we’ll feel it? The moment we die?”</p><p> </p><p>They had had this conversation before. Several times, in fact. Whenever the pair weren’t causing as much chaos as possible in the Manor and on camera, Unus was constantly stressing about the end. Annus had long since accepted the inevitable, but it seemed his counterpart was stuck in the denial phase.</p><p> </p><p>Though tonight, Unus was… calmer. He was usually the crazier half of the channel, but now he sat, mellow as he could be in a situation like this, and started another repeat of all their previous talks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 14, 13, 12… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so. There might be a pinch, but it wouldn’t matter anyway, right? We’ll be gone.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 11, 10… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Unus nodded thoughtfully, turning his torso to face Annus in their last few seconds of life. “Annus, you know I… I love you, man.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 9, 8, 7, 6… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 5, 4, 3, 2… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Annus turned to face Unus too, and found he had tears in his black eyes. He smiled encouragingly, taking Unus’s hand and whispering, “...I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>The two friends hugged for the last time, both crying massive amounts of tears now, as the clock struck midnight.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>It is November 14, 2020. The time is 12:01 am, and Unus and Annus are sitting side by side in the Manor’s backyard, a digital clock there in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Annus finally pulled away from Unus, his white tears now staining his partner’s suit. He looked down at his own to see a mess of black.</p><p> </p><p>Annus was extremely confused. Were they dead? Is this the afterlife? Was Hell supposed to look like an exact replica of the Manor’s backyard?</p><p> </p><p>Unus looked up suddenly and slapped Annus. “OW!! Jesus fuck, man, what was that for?”</p><p> </p><p>He giggled. “I’m sorry, <em> Anus</em>. I had to make sure you weren’t gonna disappear on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Annus stopped glaring at Unus immediately. Unus smiled as he pulled his older friend up with him. “Are we…?”</p><p> </p><p>Annus shook his head. “I don’t think so. You just proved that we’re solid, so we can’t be ghosts. And the clock is still counting up. The fans didn’t manage to stop it.”</p><p> </p><p>They both looked over at the clock on the ground. It now read 12:02 am. Unus picked it up and threw it as far as he could.</p><p> </p><p>The clock teleported back in Unus’s arms a split second before it touched the ground. Unus sighed. “Well, we still can’t get rid of the ding dang thing.”</p><p> </p><p>He placed it on the ground again before aiming a kick at it, but it teleported to the left and Unus felt flat on his back. Annus chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should head back inside?” Unus nodded as Annus helped him up, and together they ventured back into the Manor.</p><p> </p><p>~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~</p><p> </p><p>The two entities did not expect to see the Ipliers <em> celebrating </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Black and white decorations were everywhere: balloons taped to the ceiling, streamers lining the walls, there was even a stack of spiraled party hats sitting on the kitchen island. It looked like most of the egos were gathered in the living room, some of them wearing said party hats. There were black and white snacks galore, and there was a giant spiral cake that read “Happy Arrival Day!!” on the top. Wilford Warfstache was the one monitoring the food when Unus and Annus entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>Wilford was wearing a half-black, half-white bow tie, and the tips of his mustache were dyed those same colors. He spotted the pair and ran over, quickly attempting to usher them out. “Ah, sugar sticks, you weren’t supposed to come in yet! Hostie said you two would be out there bawling for at <em> least </em> five more minutes!”</p><p> </p><p>Unus and Annus exchanged a look before they started to yell at Wilford. “What is going on—?” “So we really aren’t dead—?!”</p><p> </p><p>Wilford rolled his eyes as he continued to try and move them out of the kitchen. Which currently wasn’t working, since they hadn’t moved an inch. “Well, duh, you two are still here. What’d you think the fans were gonna do, forget about you the moment it turned twelve? Gol-ly, did Darkie not tell you <em> anything </em>about how our lives work?”</p><p> </p><p>Speak of the Devil. “I did not tell them a thing, Wilford. It would have defeated the purpose of their entire existence.”</p><p> </p><p>Dark entered the kitchen from the living room and was wearing his usual three-piece black suit. He was also, however, tugging hard at a party hat that seemed glued to his head. Wilford had most likely stuck it there.</p><p> </p><p>Wilford finally stopped pushing on Unus and Annus. He glared at Dark. “Darkie, now they’re gonna be <em> real </em> mad! Why’d you let them think that they were gonna die?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because until tonight I was positive they were. The usual rules don’t seem to... apply to them, and I did not want to grant them false hope in case I was wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Dark turned to Unus and Annus before they could express their anger. “Our lives are dependent upon Fischbach’s fans. If they can recall our existence, something as simple as our names, then we live. If they forget about us...”</p><p> </p><p>Unus and Annus got the point. Each ego that was at the Manor now had been there basically forever, and they both knew that eventually they would fizzle out. They just weren’t sure exactly how until that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Wilford suddenly groaned. “Alright guys, since you party poopers ruined the surprise, can we start the party already? That ice cream cake is gonna melt soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Dark sighed. “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilford beamed and dragged Unus and Annus by the arms. He yelled into the living room, “Hey guys, look who decided to show up?!”</p><p> </p><p>The Ipliers turned and started to swarm around the two egos. They gave each other a sly look and smiled, breaking away from the group hug after someone gave them both sashes that read ‘Birthday Entities’.</p><p> </p><p>It is November 14, 2020. The time is 12:13 am, and Unus and Annus are standing side by side in the Manor’s living room, a digital clock there, fading slowly from existence, behind them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not crying you're crying! No I'm not sobbing while typing this! Nope, not me!<br/>As always, make sure to leave a comment if you like this work, and don't be afraid to request another!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>